Forgiveness
by champsissy
Summary: "Winry, you just don't know when to shut up!"


_"Winry, you just don't know when to shut up!"_

The fight had been nothing important to the either of them.

They'd always had their skiffs over the tiny things, but recently it seemed to have escalated. There were times when he wondered whether or not he was good enough for her. There were times when she made him sleep on the couch after an angry rant (although Ed just managed to sneak in to their bed every time). They never could stay mad at each other for very long; after all, they loved each other far too much.

It had all started when Edward had returned from the West only weeks before, much to the surprise of Winry. Even though she had known he wouldn't call, she still hoped—with all of her being—that he would at least let her know when he was coming home. Their little skirmish over him never calling had ended with him hushing her with a kiss and an apology. His arms holding her around her waist made her head spin, as if she was losing oxygen faster than any other way she knew possible. That night, she'd made him an apple pie as homecoming gift.

The second fight was another little one. An argument of him not keeping up with his automail maintenance. Edward had acted like his usual self; not bothered by the fact that she was nagging him. She continued to nag him until he sighed and shut her up by pulling her down onto his lap, hugging her against his chest and, once more, apologizing. Winry wasn't too sure when he'd learned to apologize, but she had guessed it was some time during his Western Expedition. She wasn't sure whether to like it or not. That night, they'd slept peacefully side by side together.

It had been progressively getting worse, and the apologies he had begun to make had been stupid ones. His patience was running thin, thinner than she'd seen it stretch out in a long time. She desperately wondered what the problem was; if it was her, she would immediately change to help him, just because she cared that deeply for him. They hadn't been that bad until he'd dropped the plate.

The plate had been the last gift she had gotten from Granny and now it was pieces.

Fight number seven—the worst one of them all. "Edward!" She screamed, as the plate shards scattered across the floor. Some cut her feet as she jumped back and landed on them, only worsening the pain in her heart. "That was the last thing I got from Granny!" She shouted at him, pulling her hands up to her chest in clenched fists. Her feet screamed as she tried to step away from him, seeing his head slump._Good,_ she thought, trying not to cry. _Let him feel that same pain I felt. _

"Winry—" He'd started, but the tears she'd been trying to hold in spilled down her face, only to add to his anger and fear that she hated him. "Winry, I'm sorry—"

"That was the last thing I had left of her!" She screeched, the tears flowing faster and faster than he knew possible. He went to move, to comfort her, like he'd learned in the West. He wanted to be the gentlemen he'd seen, but he was new to this. "No!" She shouted and he froze, stepping on the shattered fragments of the plate. "Just stop! You're going to make it worse!"

Edward froze, mid-step. The desperate attempts to be a gentleman had been slammed into the ground with his heart when she said that. All he had wanted was to make her happy, to make her feel like she was loved even though he was almost always gone. The anger he'd learned to hide deep in his gut immediately returned and exploded. "I was only trying to help!" He snapped, his fists tightening into balls. "I only wanted to make you happy." She opened her mouth to yell back, but the words were out of her mouth before she could stop him. "Winry, you just don't know when to shut up!"

"Edward!" She gasped as he stormed across the kitchen, through the living room, and out the door with a bang. Furious didn't even begin to describe how bad she felt as she swept up the shards of plate. Then, as she went to trash the pieces, a smashing realization slammed into her full-force. All this time, she had been the one yelling and nagging and putting all this trouble onto his mind.

Not once the entire time he'd been home had he yelled back.

"Ed," She breathed, wondering how she could have been so blind to see his actions as he tried to help. That's all he'd done since he'd been home, as she had piled on the chores and snapping at the littlest things onto his shoulders. The anger she had felt after he'd dropped the plate fled her almost immediately and she dried the tears on her cheeks with her sleeves. "I'm sorry," She breathed, before racing upstairs with a plan in her mind.

Meanwhile, Edward had nearly wandered around the entire town of Resembool. He'd seen the graveyard, visited his parents and lay pitiful floors on the tombstones. He'd wandered past the many farms and said hello to the many farmers and their children. He'd seen old grade school friends, seeing that most of them had started families of their own while he'd been travelling the world. The anger that had surged through him when he'd stormed out of the house had simmered, leaving him writhing with guilt.

How could she love him? It was a stupid thing to do, even for Winry. She was the type of girl who could easily fall in love with some strong, handsome guy. Some guy who had dark hair and dark eyes and could treat her like she deserved to be treated. The type of guy who would always be there for her when she needed him, to hold and cradle her in all the right places. A man who could make her feel like she was the most valuable thing in the entire universe.

Edward wasn't sure if he could treat her that way, ever.

He'd somehow wandered back to their house, although he wasn't surprised. The sun was dimming just below the horizon as he opened the door, expecting a quilt and a pillow to be on the couch. Instead, there was nothing but a candle on the coffee table, making him raise his brow. Winry wasn't afraid of the dark and the electricity wasn't out. "Win?" He questioned, before moving slowly and shutting the door behind him.

He made his way through the kitchen, seeing the pieces of the plate cleaned up and in the trash. A piece of bread and a cold piece of chicken on a plate waited just for him. Without hesitating, he picked up the bread and took a bite of it, not realizing how hungry he was after walking for miles. Then he saw the second candle, on the table beside a couple of childhood pictures they'd gotten from the Rockbell home.

He frowned. Where were the candles coming from, why were they lit, and where were they leading him. "Winry?" He asked, a little louder as he placed the bread back on the plate, walking to the stairs. His first step was hesitant as he tried to gain the confidence to face her. When his automail leg touched the wooden steps, he exhaled and continued.

The door to their bedroom was closed and he wondered if he should bother her. He wasn't angry anymore, but that didn't mean she wasn't also. He inhaled with a doubtful bravery and pushed the door open, hearing the sheets rustle as he did. Had she been asleep? When he opened the door, he was surprised to find more candles lit.

And then he saw her and he about had a heart attack.

She was clothed in _nothing _but a white, lacy bra and matching underwear. His heartbeat quickly escalated and he found his pants growing tighter than he'd ever experienced as she caught sight of him. Her features were escalated by the dim lighting, the shadows playing tricks on his mind as she moved to stand. Her mouth was quirked up in a smirk, her lips glossed with what looked like the slightest bit of honey. He felt his jaw dropping lower and lower as her hips swayed, her nimble, calloused fingers pulling him close to her. "Welcome home," She breathed, her lips just grazing his throat.

He wanted to explode with shock as she pulled him towards the bed. His mind couldn't even comprehend what was going on with the hormones slamming into him like an alchemically forced rock. With a single finger, she pushed him onto the pillows, her smirk still playing on her lips as she lay on top of him. Her mind was giddy that she'd had this reaction on him. She couldn't even begin to think of how good this made her feel, and she begged he felt the same way. His mouth was still wide open as she kissed him, slowly pulling off his jacket.

It seemed as if he reacted faster than she thought he would, because soon his lips were all over her. His kisses were all over her throat, making her moan out in pleasure as his hands cupped her and pulled her closer. Quickly, she ran her fingers under his button up shirt, undoing each one with her fingers as their tongues tangled in a battle for dominance. Her breasts pressed against his chest and he swore he was going to explode from absolute ecstasy, unsure of where all this pent up pleasure was coming from.

When she finished with his shirt, she nearly ripped it off his shoulders and then moved to the button clasping his pants together. Ed gulped as she nearly broke the button there, too, and then they were almost as naked as they should be. He exhaled as she moved her hands lower and lower on his bare stomach, making him tingle in excitement. He moved his mouth from hers to her covered chest, kissing the curve of her breasts. He loved this, he loved her, more than anything in the entire world.

Off came her lacy bra in only a matter of seconds and he wanted to die of the pleasure and heat flooding his face. Then off came the last things that blocked them from each other and he seriously wanted to die, ashamed by his lust for her. He had never felt this way, this good, before. "Winry—" He started, but she shushed him with her lips, kissing him with as much fervor as she could. His chest tightened and he let his instincts take over, the man in him taking her by the waist and flipping her so that she was against the plethora of pillows. Her eyes were darkened, the smirk against her face begging him for the thing they were about to do.

Slowly, he moved to kiss her, his lips trailing down her throat, between the valley of her breasts, his breath hot against her lovely chest. She gasped at how wonderful this felt, desperate to hold him, to make such genuine love to him. And then, without another breathless moment, her wish was granted as he entered her, his strong member making her gasp in absolute pleasure. Her fingers dug into his hair, undoing the braid as she clung to him, his tongue trailing up her chest higher and higher until he found the sensitive spot on her ear lobe.

His slow thrusts slowly began to pick up as his pleasure began to rise. Her voice was growing higher and higher with gasps and moans echoing around the room. "Ed," She whispered, her nails digging into his back as the animal in him began to go harder. She felt her body tightening, ready to scream at the pleasure he was giving her. "Ed, please," She begged, desperately wanting release. "Please—"

"Winry, you never know when to shut up," He teased, his hot breath ragged on her ear. She gasped in pleasure, unable to help herself as a searing whiteness exploded throughout her body, tugging her into a fiery depth she never had experienced. She screamed out, not caring who in the world heard her; this was her moment of passion, the moment she'd waited for for her entire life.

When she came around again, she saw him hiding behind his long hair, his breath hot, his forehead wet with sweat. She laced her hands around his shoulders and pulled him close. His golden eyes appeared from beneath the tangled hair grazing her skin. She touched his cheek with a calloused thumb to wipe the bead of sweat away from his mouth, before letting her own join with his.

Though the night had started with a terrible accident, it had ended in a plethora of pleasure.


End file.
